


Jika

by SeiYoshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Dua puluh Desember. Bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi rasanya baru kemarin Li terakhir kali mengamit João yang tepekur akibat hasil keputusan yang menuliskan kepemilikan Macau berakhir pada China. / "Eu te amo. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Kau milikku." / Jika saja waktu dapat terulang dan dia dapat mempertahankan Macau sebagai tanah kekuasaan mutlaknya.





	Jika

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> .
> 
> Wang Li as Macau  
> João Alexander da Silva as Portugal
> 
> .
> 
> Warning : NSFW. Smut. Yaoi. Explicit sex scene. R18. Not for underage.

Sekitar seperempat jam berlalu tapi Li belum juga menutup telefon dari pembicara seberang, membuatnya memijit pelipis disertai menghela napas dalam. Pembicaraan tentang bisnis ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Melelahkan. Pria Tionghoa itu bersender resah pada kursi putar, membiarkan dirinya mencoba rileks dengan pikiran yang masih terfokus pada omongan kliennya.

“ _Shì_. Semuanya sudah diatur. Keuntungan kasino akan dikirim sekian persen, secepatnya, ke Beijing sebagai jaminan. Pertemuan? Akan kulihat jadwalku.”

Mencatat sebagian informasi penting seraya mengangguk-angguk manut, Li menatap ke arah jendela yang sudah menunjukkan cakrawala jingga. Menjelang malam. Pemandangan matahari terbenam dari lantai empat puluh kasino adalah hal yang terbaik. Beruntung jadwalnya kosong untuk beberapa jam ke depan, matanya barusan memeriksa jadwalnya seorang diri tadi. Kliennya berkata akan mengadakan pertemuan di Venetian, secepatnya, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari empat jam setelah percakapan.

“Jadwal kosong. Jam enam belas sampai dua puluh dua, kita adakan pertemuan di lobi—”

“ _Qǐngwèn_. Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda, Tuan— ada surat datang.”

Interupsi tidak tahu malu dari seorang manajer wanita yang tiba-tiba masuk memutus obrolan sorenya, Li mengibaskan tangan dan mengisyaratkan untuk meninggalkan surat bersangkutan di atas meja. Perempuan itu berlalu seraya membungkuk, meletakkan segelas teh hijau pesanan Tuan-nya sebelum berbalik pergi. Li melirik singkat, setelah pintu tertutup dan derap kaki tidak lagi terdengar, Li membuka surat dan membacanya.

Pria berkacamata itu menarik sudut bibir.

_“… halo?”_

“ _Duìbuqǐ_. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghadiri pertemuan. _Huítóu jiàn_.”

Karena sebuah surat dari seorang Tuan, pada kenyataannya lebih berharga untuk dipertimbangkan. Sore itu telepon ditutup tanpa percakapan lebih lanjut.

.

.

Kanal yang membelah pertengahan _Special Administrative Macau_ tidak ada ubahnya dengan terakhir kali João mengunjungi tanah Asia itu sejak beberapa tahun lalu— dia lupa tanggal tepatnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Nostalgia. Kalau tidak salah waktu itu dia mengunjungi Macau karena desakan pekerjaan. João tersenyum simpul seperti seorang tua yang menerawang menatap masa lampau, mengayun-ngayun tangan dari dalam air kanal seperti tingkah seorang anak kecil. Petugas gondola yang membawanya berlayar tersenyum kaku. Satu tepukan dari bahu sejenak membuatnya terhenyak dari lamunan, João reflek menatap kaget ke arah Li yang duduk di sebelahnya sembari mentertawakan kecil kelakuannya. Pria keturunan latin berdecak kemudian membalikkan posisi, tahu malu.

“Menikmati waktu bermain air, eh, _Master_?”

“Berisik … kau mengacaukan suasana hatiku.”

“Maaf.”

João melirik ke arah Li yang sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi penyesalan, malah melipat tangan menoleh ke lain arah, berbicara pada petugas gondola untuk mengantarkan mereka ke Venetian. Sang _boatman_ menawarkan sebuah lagu mengiringi perjalan, Li menjawab dengan mengucapkan sederet judul lagu Tionghoa.

“Jadi … untuk apa kau ke sini?” Li memulai percakapan sederhana, sementara João diam tanpa menyahut sedikitpun, melipat tangan seperti yang dilakukan Li barusan.

Kedatangan seorang Portugis di tanah Macau tentu saja bukan hal yang biasa bagi Wang Li. Bukan; kalau mengumpamakan dari abad ke enam belas Portugis sudah memasuki teritori kota, melihat orang-orang Portugis berkeliaran di tanah yang sekarang berstatus milik China bukanlah hal aneh. Hanya saja kedatangan João, João Alexander da Silva; seorang personifikasi Portugis itu sendiri, jujur saja membuat Li mengangkat sebelah alis. Tidak biasanya. Kalau bukan urusan pekerjaan, untuk apa João jauh-jauh datang dari tanah Eropa? Tidak mungkin karena liburan. Li tau João tidak akan menghamburkan uang hanya untuk berlibur ke Asia. Dia tengah mengalami krisis.

“Kunjungan. Ada masalah dengan itu?”

Li mengedikkan bahu. “Tidak biasanya. Sungguh, hanya itu?” Pernyataan balik dan mengintimidasi lantas membuat João menghela napas-penuh-kekesalan.

“Ada sedikit masalah dengan Antonio. Pecundang sialan itu benar-benar membuat _mood-_ ku buruk.”

Li tidak lanjut bertanya berhubung gondola sudah menepi di pinggir Venetian. Li melompat dan mengulurkan tangan membantu João turun. Oh, _sial_. Ujung bajunya basah dan itu membuatnya mendecih. Li memberikan beberapa tips kepada petugas gondola yang kemudian membungkuk menatap kepergian keduanya.

“Sesuatu terjadi?”

João menggeleng.

“Lupakan. Sebaiknya kita menghibur diri dengan berjudi … sudah lama rasanya kita tidak berjudi bersama, _eh_ , Li?”

Dia benar. Coba Li ingat kapan terakhir João mengunjungi kota ini, mungkin bisa dihitung satu dua tahun lalu— sayangnya Li lupa. João dan dirinya sama-sama hobi berjudi, tapi Li memiliki lebih banyak persentase keberuntungan. _The Venetian Macao_ terlihat bagai menjulang di bawah gemerlap kota. João menarik tangan pria Tionghoa memasuki pelataran kasino dengan tidak sabaran.

.

.

Dua puluh Desember. Bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi rasanya baru kemarin Li terakhir kali mengamit João yang tepekur akibat hasil keputusan yang menuliskan kepemilikan Macau berakhir pada China. Hari itu, Senin, Li yang melihat kegundahan João bak orang gila menendang-nendang rantai jangkar di penghujung pelabuhan lantas menghampirinya seraya membawa kotak berisi sebuah cincin. _Wǒ ài nǐ_. João mengamuk dan cincin seharga sekian Dollar hanyut ke dalam laut; João yang tidak sudi tanpa membaca situasi melemparnya penuh frustasi. Momen nostalgia yang seumur-umur tak akan pernah terlupakan, mungkin saat itu Li yang gila karena berani-beraninya menyatakan cinta.

Jika saja waktu dapat terulang.

“Kau mabuk.”

Li berkomentar singkat; sangat singkat, ketika bibirnya selesai berpangut bersama lidah João yang memerah setelah selesai menenggak ludes tiga botol anggur. Bau anggur yang menguar, pun dengan wajah memerah João yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa pria itu sedang setengah sadar; membuat Li dengan mudah merobohkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur hotel dan membuka kancing-kancing bajunya. Untung sebelum João menyerangnya, dia sempat mengunci pintu kamar hotel pesanan khusus untuk João menginap sebelum keduanya dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Saling tindih. Li di atas João, dan João menarik lutut untuk menekan selangkang Li. Li tertawa di antara desahan, membuka sebagian kancing _changshan_ yang tengah digunakan. Tidak perlu dibujuk apapun lagi karena João sepertinya akan liar malam ini.

“Kau tidak suka aku mabuk?”

“Tidak— tidak. Bukan begitu, João. Hanya saja rasanya akan semakin menggairahkan jika kau mabuk seperti ini, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot memberimu _chang san_.”

Terdiam beberapa saat, João menggeleng tidak mengerti dengan pandangan penuh berkabut. Li rasa keadaannya yang mabuk membuat João lantas tidak dapat berfokus bahkan hanya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

“ _Huh_? _Changshan_? Maksudmu pakaian yang kau gunakan itu—”

“ _Chang san_ , bukan _changshan_. Kau tahu apa itu? Obat kuat.”

Li tidak lanjut berkata-kata sementara giginya mulai menggigiti ceruk leher João, satu kali, dua kali; berkali-kali. Satu rabaan menyentuh puting membuat João melengkungkan tubuh, spontan menjambak rambutnya defensif. Anggur sialan sudah membuat pikirannya kacau, dan João rasanya dapat mendengar tawa penuh kemenangan Li yang berhasil mendominan tubuhnya tanpa perlu bersusah payah.

“Li, berhenti—”

Sang hegemoni menarik jilatan dari leher yang semakin lama turun ke perut bagian bawah, tersenyum skeptis, tidak mendengarkan.

Tengah malam. Kurang lebih tujuh jam João puas berkeliling menjajali semua sudut kasino, mengeluh karena kehilangan lebih dari setengah uang yang dibawanya dari Portugal. Li berbaik hati mengganti semua uangnya asalkan João bisa tinggal lebih lama di Macau, _menemaninya_. Terdengar seperti bual memang, tapi anehnya João tidak menolak apapun dengan alasan melarikan diri dari penat. Lalu, sekalian ber _puas-puasan_ libur. Li merasakan panas yang meledak-ledak menekan perutnya, membuatnya berbalik menempatkan perhatian— lancang menekan selangkang João lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya pria latin itu lakukan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

“Ereksi. Haruskah aku memberimu servis?”

“ _Sim._ Gunakan mulutmu.”

Sayang rasanya jika dia harus menghentikan aktifitas di tengah-tengah suasana panas begini, mengingat membujuk João bercinta saja sulitnya setengah mati. Beberapa tahun mereka berhubungan setelah kejadian itu, hanya sesekali keduanya melakukan seks ketika kunjungan Li ke Portugal, atau sebaliknya. Seperti saat ini. Minimal satu kali dalam setiap pertemuan. Dengan begitu Li mulai menyesap privasi João hingga ke pangkal kerongkongannya.

Desahan nikmat bertubi-tubi meluncur dari mulut personifikasi Portugis yang beberapa saat lalu dimabuk napsu, menjambak rambut oriental Li yang sudah basah oleh keringatnya sendiri. Kacamata pria itu belum jua dilepas— João baru menyadarinya ketika Li semakin kencang memprenetasi kelaminnya dengan begitu binal. Waktu cepat berlalu dengan João yang meringis mati-matian, menyalahkan efek alkohol yang membuatnya merasa lebih cepat ejakulasi dibanding waktu biasanya. “Berhenti—” Li menatap penuh ketidak mengertian ketika João menarik paksa kepalanya, bersamaan dengan cairan yang mendadak sebagian menyiprat wajahnya. João datang dengan servis murahan. Li menarik kacamatanya yang berkabut kotor, tersenyum puas.

“Banyak sekali.”

“Maaf.”

Li menggeleng, tiba-tiba beranjak dari posisinya, dalih meletakkan kacamata pada permukaan meja— dia akan membersihkannya nanti. Kepalanya mencari-cari sesuatu di antara tumpukan bukaan lemari, beberapa menit, “oh. Sial.”— mengeluh dengan sederet kata Tionghoa kemudian, João yang giliran menatapnya penuh ketidak mengertian.

“Kondom. Aku lupa membelinya.” Li berkata sebelum João melontarkan pertanyaan, dan tanpa diduga dia malah menanggapinya dengan tawa nelangsa, menertawakan keluguannya.

“Untuk apa? Kau bisa langsung melakukannya tanpa menggunakan itu.”

“Tidak. Kurasa itu kurang aman—”

“Kau boleh khawatir jika aku seorang wanita, tapi pria tidak akan bisa hamil hanya karena dimasuki sekali.” João memincingkan matanya dan menarik lengan Li hingga pria itu kembali terjatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya, mengelus permukaan pipi pria Asia itu dan mencium bibirnya sekali lagi, melebarkan paha dalamnya. “Lakukan.”

Li sebenarnya ragu, tapi mengingat João adalah tipe yang tidak sabaran jka sudah memiliki keinginan, membuatnya menarik senyum. Dia kira empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk memahami sifat mantan kolonialnya— atau bisa kau bilang, kekasihnya; untuk sekarang. Li memejamkan matanya, menyamankan posisi. “ _Shì._ ”

Keadaan celananya yang terbuka; tanpa perlu lagi repot-repot diturunkan, memudahkan pria itu memasukkan ereksinya dalam sekali hentakan.

João mencakar punggung pria di atasnya untuk menahan rasa sakit, melolong panjang. Dua tiga sodokan brutal tanpa menunggu penyesuaian dari seorang negara (kota) Asia jujur saja membuatnya kewalahan. Li yang tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya untuk berposisi duduk memaksa tangannya untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Rambut panjangnya sudah berantakan tidak keruan; João merasa aneh jika harus mengikat rambut ketika sesi panas seperti ini. Erangan namanya memaksa Li untuk beradu pandang dengan João; yang kemudian melumat bibirnya, menahan desahannya sendiri. Tubuhnya sudah terasa lengket akibat keringat dan sisa pejuh yang bercampur semraut. Li menggigit kasar perpotongan leher, mendekap tubuh João erat.

“Ahhh—”

Dan teriakan João mengakhiri pergelutan panas malam itu, ambruk, dengan Li yang mengeluarkan eksistensinya di dalam. Satu tarikan napas berat dari representatif negara kota Macau, menarik tubuhnya untuk tidak terlalu lama bersatu dengan pria di bawahnya. João masih sibuk mengatur napasnya yang terputus-putus, hangat yang perlahan memenuhi perut membuatnya serasa tergelitik. Li mencari selimut terdekat untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya, berbaring menghadap João yang juga menghadapnya. Saling tatap dalam diam. João merutuk apakah karena alkohol, hasrat, atau Li yang memang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri; membuat mereka berakhir seperti ini. Otaknya memanas. Ngeri membayangkan keselamatan bokongnya beberapa hari ke depan selama tinggal di Macau.

“Li.”

“Ya?”

João yang menarik senyum tiba-tiba itu membuat Li sedikit salah tingkah.

“ _Eu te amo_. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Kau milikku.”

Kolonialisme yang tidak pernah ada akhirnya. Bayangkan jika tahun seribu enam ratus João tidak menemukannya, akan jadi apa dia sekarang? Karena João lah yang memperkenalkannya pada dunia. Karena João lah yang menjadikannya seperti sekarang. Pernah dia menyesali kenapa hasil keputusan membawanya kembali kepada China, sayang sekali dia tidak bisa menolak apapun. Sebab awal mulanya dia tetaplah kepemilikan China, bukan Portugal.

Satu pangutan terakhir sebelum mereka mengakhiri kegiatan malam itu, Li menarik punggung tangan João dan mengecupnya khidmat.

“Aku bersumpah.”

_( João seakan berjalan di lorong mimpi, membiarkan dirinya terhanyut membayangkan **jika** saja waktu dapat terulang dan dia dapat mempertahankan Macau sebagai tanah kekuasaan mutlaknya. )_

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini sudah diupload di akun FFN. Sebenarnya ragu mau upload di sini, soalnya fic ini adegannya terlalu eksplisit. Tapi ya sudahlah, haha.  
> Ngomong-ngomong ini pair minor banget, ya. Sejauh ini saya baru menemukan satu dua orang saja yang menyukai pairing ini. Pairing ini sudah masuk list OTP sih, berharap bisa menemukan lebih banyak asupan MacauPort /y


End file.
